kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Build (The Big Crunch)
Sento Kiryu, better known by his alias of Kamen Rider Build (or just Build), is an alternate-world version of Prime World of Build's own Sento Kiryu. He is the protagonist of the short series Kamen Rider Build: The Big Crunch. Still a Genius physicist, Sento utilizes his own world's Fullbottles and Pandora Box in conjunction with new-world Fullbottles to defeat the ever-present Smash Organisms and Evil Riders of the World he had hoped would've been free of both. __ToC__ History This alternative Build has a history completely mirroring the original Prime version; succeeding in fusing two Universes and erasing both to form one "better" version. However unlike what he had wished, he found himself in a world where they Sky Wall is even larger; literally splitting the Earth into quarters. Smashes, once only created intentionally, now runs rampant as Nebula Gas spews across the walls and Animals are subjected to them. With such widespread access to Nebula Gas, Riders also became prevalent and more importantly, the New Faust possesses the most Riders out of any around the Globe. Finding himself alone and without allies, he has to use his intelligence and inventions to fight Faust and hopefully initiate another Universe Merge; one truly without Riders or Monsters. Abilities *'High Hazard Level Physiology:' Although starting out at a mere Hazard Level of 1.2, his previous experience of having a high Hazard Level allows his body to quickly raise its Hazard Level after repeated exposure to Nebula Gas; quickly reaching and averaging Hazard Level 3.3 after only a single visit to a Sky Wall. This allows Sento to eventually, near the end of his journey, reach a Hazard Level of 10.0 before it jumps off the scale. **'Rider Statistics Enhancement:' Due to Rider Capabilities scaling to one's Hazard Level, Sento's particularly high Hazard Level later on is able to immensely magnify even his weakest forms to higher degrees. *'Nebula Gas Measurement:' As a person who's extremely tuned to Nebula Gas, Sento is able to accurately gauge the Hazard Level of enemies even when outside of his Build forms. His range of accuracy is within 1 or 2 decimals. *'Genius Intellect:' Sento, like his Prime Counterpart, is a Genius is many scientific fields and is not only able to invent and create ground breaking theories but also implement and perfect them. He displays this on many fronts; his Rider System being superior to all others in the New, combined world and practically instantly learning 2 new Languages in order to better communicate. *'Fullbottle Augmentation:' Sento retains the ability to enhance himself with the aspects of a Fullbottle with the effects becoming stronger the higher his Hazard Level is. **'Rabbit:' Grants Sento superhuman speeds. With a Hazard Level of 1.2, he's able to move so fast that normal humans can no longer see him and outpace Smashes. With a Hazard Level of 3.3, this increases to the point that Bullets practically stop moving from his view. **'Tank:' Grants Sento Superhuman Durability. At first this allows Sento the ability to take hits better in general; surviving falls that would normally kill the average person. With a Hazard Level of 3.3, this increased to allowing Sento to become Bullet Proof and even take rockets and only suffer minor scratches. **'Dragon:' Gives Sento Superhuman Strength and Pyrokinetic capabilities. Because of his bond with Banjou, this bottle is particularly powerful and even with a Hazard Level of 1.2, can weld vehicles together in seconds. Weaknesses *'Nebula Gas Overexposure:' Due to his unnaturally high affinity for increasing Hazard Levels, Sento's body has the unique danger of becoming overexposed and becoming a sort of "Super Smash" with immensely dangerous potential. *'Hazard Trigger:' Much like before, the Hazard Trigger can potentially overstimulate Sento's nervous system and cause him to work purely off of instinct (Which usually involves destroying whatever is infront of him). *'Over-limit Hazard Level:' At Hazard Level 10+, Sento faces the entirely new and unforeseen problem of his Hazard Level being too high for normal Fullbottles to handle; shattering and breaking them. Large Fullbottles like RabbitTank Sparkling or Genius seems to be exempt from this limitation. Forms - HawkGatling= HawkGatling Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 10.7 t. *'Kicking Power:' 14.5 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 5.6 sec. HawkGatling Form is Sento's alternative Best Match form that he retains from his Old World. As its name would imply, this form utilizes the Taka and Gatling Fullbottles. While lower in stats across the board when compared to RabbitTank, this form grants Sento the ability to fly at incredibly high speeds and dogfight far better than any plane would be able to. The weapon this form gains, the Hawk Gatlinger, also makes up for its weaker physical prowess by being a weapon able to destroy Smashes even without a Finisher. }} - NW Best Matches= Best Matches utilizing Fullbottles from the New, Combined world that resulted from Sento's world merging with another World containing its own Pandora's Box. Sento isn't particularly interested in producing more New-World Fullbottles as his prioritizes lies elsewhere and the ones he does get are out of necessity or circumstance. - StarQuartz= StarQuartz - SamuraiLightning= SamuraiLightning }} - Trial Forms= - MonkeyTank= - GatlingTank= }} }} - Super= - Hazard Trigger= Forms that can only be gained by utilizing the Hazard Trigger add-on. The use of the Hazard Trigger requires the User to have a Hazard Level of 4.0. - StarQuartz= StarQuartz Hazard - SamuraiLightning= SamuraiLightning Hazard - RabbitTankSparkling= RabbitTank Sparkling' Hazard' Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 58.4 t. *'Kicking Power:' 62.9 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 1.11 sec. RabbitTank Sparkling Hazard Form is Sento's Upgrade-Variant of his RabbitTankSparkling form, which is an Upgrade-Variant of the base RabbitTank Form. It serves as Sento's replacement of RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms due to the loss of the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle and his lack of a way to gain access to another Rabbit or Tank Fullbottle. True to its purpose, RabbitTank Sparkling Hazard Form has strength nearing TankTank form and speed and agility nearing RabbitRabbit form. Sento speculates that if he had this form back in the Old World, they might've been able to defeat Evolt before he was able to complete Pandora's Box. In terms of sheer strength, RabbitTank Sparkling Hazard Form is even stronger than Cross-Z Magma. Although slightly alleviated due to RabbitTank Sparkling's Ability to offset and convert Nebula Gas, thereby increasing operational time, Sento still largely suffers from the Hazard Trigger's Beserk nature. }} }} - Genius Fullbottle= - SUPER Genius= S'U'P'E'R'G'e'n'i'u's''' '''Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 120.0 t. *'Kicking Power:' 120.0 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' Undefined/Infinity SUPER Genius Form is Sento's Super Final Form when the Genius Fullbottle reacts with Sento's Hazard Level of 7.0+ and is his strongest form without straight up using Pandora's Box as a Transformation Base. This form pushes the capabilities of Nebula Gas to its maximum and fully utilizes every Fullbottle in both the Old World and New world; being almost paralleled in strength by only the most powerful of Riders. It retains all functionality of Genius Form but more importantly, adds several additional functions. Unlike all of Sento's previous forms, SUPER Genius is able to completely function in a Timeless Void where Time as a concept does not exist. This is due to its ability to move with the speed of Infinity and without traditional limit. SUPER Genius' speed is thanks to the new Full Craft Dimension Reactor, which also allows Sento to shift dimensional phases and manipulate the Quantum State of Quarks. In practice, this allows Sento to always strike his opponent no matter their current bodily state and grants him the ability to "Quantum Leap", effectively Time Travel back to redo and change events that has transpired. }} - PandoraBox= PandoraBox Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' Undefined *'Kicking Power:' Undefined *'Maximum Running Speed:' Undefined PandoraBox Form is Sento's strongest form he has ever utilized. This form is achieved by converting both his world's Pandora's Box and the New World's Pandora's Box into Fullbottles, creating the Pandora and Box Fullbottles respectively. PandoraBox Form is stronger than even SUPER Genius form and it shows; granting Sento access to two Pandora Boxes's full energies able to completely destroy and fuse Universes should he wish. Although the strength of this form is undefined and unknown, it theoretically grants Sento the power to control all of Reality. }} - Sclash Driver= Build Ion Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 25.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 38.7 t. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 1.5 sec. Build Ion (Or alternatively called Ionic Build) is Sento's Power-Up Form using the Rabbit Sclashjelly with the Sclash Driver. It serves as Sento's Fall-back Form when his Build Driver is out of commission and cannot be used. This form is generally well balanced, if focusing on kicking and speed. Build Ion is slightly faster than RabbitTank Sparkling and has comparable kicking power but weaker punching power along with a fairly drastic drop in Durability when compared to RabbitTank Sparkling due to the exclusion of Tank Fullbottle Essence and the emphasis on the Rabbit Fullbottle Essence. When compared to Cross-Z Charge, this form is far faster with stronger kicking power but far less punching power, as one would expect. It is notable however that in terms of durability, Build Ion is on par with Cross-Z Charge thanks to Sento's innovations with the technology. }} Category:Akreious Category:Kamen Riders Category:Protagonists